Kristy Summers the Dog
This character belongs to Asia C. AKA AnnabelleRich. Kristy Summers Main Bio * Name: Kristy Summers * Age: 18 * Gender: Female * Species: Dog/Canine * Alignment: Neutral Good * Relationship Status: Taken * Fur Color: Dark Brown * Hair Color: Light Brown * Eye Color: Purple * Likes: Fashion, shopping modeling, hanging with friends, watching Netflix, going to the movies, ice cream, being pampered, being there for her friends. * Dislikes: 'Commoners', bugs, bad guys, people that think they are better than her, tacky clothes, stress, fighting with her boyfriend. * Romantic Interest: Jack the Wolf Personality Kristy Summers is a girl who knows what she wants, and knows EXACTLY how to get it. Out of the three main Populars, she's got the most brains. Don't doubt her intellect, considering she once outsmarted the head Popular herself. Though this didn't phase Annabelle one bit, considering Kristy is a very important addition to the Populars. Being the smart a$$ she is, she always has the best insults and comebacks. Not to mention the BEST fashion style...Besides Annabelle, of course. And not to mention...She's the YOUNGEST known Mobian Victoria's Secret Model as well. She's also the reason why she was able to get Annabelle and Christian into the franchise too, and they were plastered on the covers of Mobian Victoria's Secret Magazines for the LONGEST. And lets not gets started on how their set to be in the next fashion show... Backstory In the past, Kristy Summers was always an annoying little sh!t who loved grinding on people's nerves and enjoyed the usual Mean Girl sport of stealing boyfriends. Her main rival back in the pre-teen days was a girl known as Alex Catt, a skater girl who was close friends with a wolf named Jason Wolff, who Kristy had a thing for. The two continuously fought over the poor guy until Kristy moved away to pursue her modeling career, and returned as a part time model for Victoria's Secret, and with a new found relationship with the infamous Annabelle Rich. In Present Day... Growing up with a house full of other glamorous siblings and a mother, Kristy knows JUST how to steal the spotlight if needed. The brains of the outfit, she knows how to make people look good, or how to retaliate if someone pushes the wrong button. From the Victoria's Secret magazines, to their faqmous runway, Kristy's got it all on lock when it comes to clothes and good looks. Not to mention she is their world record youngest model on hand. If you've stuck around long enough, you would know that Annabelle wasn't Alex's first official rival, Kristy was! After her absence during the Light vs Dark story arc, and during the Return of Alex, she met Annabelle. It is believe that in this gap, the first Populars were born. After 'The Accident' After the whole car accident with Annabelle's parents and grandmother, the canine was there for her best friend like no one else, even Paris who people think have stolen Kristy's position. Kristy is still very close/dating a wolf football star named Jack, and they have even talked about becoming engaged whenever they begin college if they are still together by that time. Though Kristy feels that she is slowly falling back behind Paris, she doesn't take offense to this, and is there for her fellow friends/Poppies no matter what. Powers, Abilities, Skills, Ect Kristy is skilled in hand to hand combat but isn't known to start fights randomly with people. She'd rather conserve her energy if it's needed for a battle. Her black beat necklace actually functions as a weapon as well. The wire holding the beads together can be used as a long, dangerous whip, while the beads can be used as smoke bombs, or bombs of any sort if she wants them to have a different functionality. All courtesy of Paris Harringtons father who's know for being generous in his money and items he's had created for weapons to sell to heroes of all kinds. "What'EVEEER'~!"